Sakuyamon's Baby
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Renamon gets pregnant and She and Rika are stuck as Sakuyamon for 3 days. What will happen? -complete-
1. Prolouge

It was typical afternoon for Renamon and Rika. Rika was traing her yellow, fox, girl digimon and renamon was being as loyal as man's best friend while Rika trained her.

They were traing ad trying to figrue out the best way to beat an opponet.

Rika thouht strategy. Renamon brute force.

Just then Rikas little digivise gizmo went off

"Time for another battle," she said.

"Yes Rika," was all Reamon said

With that they where off


	2. Fighting and Mothers

After about a half an hour they found their opponent.

It was a Dobermon (seriously what's with the whole "mon" thing it's annoying).

"This will be an easy victory." Rika thought.

"Very," Remamon added.

Just then Reamon jumped in the air and did her diamond storm attack, yet saldy Dobermon got out of the way.

"Hmmm fox? You'll make for good meal," Dobermon said as he rushed at Renamon. She got ot of the way and delivered a violent kick to Dobermons head, Dobermon shook it of and fired a sort of lazer out of his eyes. Renamon quickly got out of the way and punched him, but got countered by a headbut by her enemy.

The fighting asted about 5 minutes and Rika saw that Renamon was beginning to lose power. So she did that whole digi-motify thing and made Renamon stronger.

Just then Renamon grew a giant sword from her hand.

"Good modify," she thought to herself as she then sliced and diced Dobermon.

"Grrr you may kill me but I will get the last laugh," Dobermon said.

Just then he emmited a strange, pink gas from his mouth and Rika and Renamon were out like a light.

--

Once the two females woke up they looked around to see if Dobermon was around, he wasn't.

"Darn he got away," Rika said. With their loss they went home.

Later that night Renamon woke up feeling sick and had a hard stomach, like she had eaten a stone.

"Rika, Rika wake up," Renamon said as she knew what migh be to come.

"What is it Renamon?" Rika said with a yawn.

"No time quickly biomerge to Sakuyamon."

"Why?" Rika asked confussed.

"No time just do it." Renamon said.

Rika then proceeded with the whole biomerge sequence thing.

Once they had become Sakuyamon, Renamon asked Rika a very odd question.

"Rika do you see an egg?"

Rika confussed still looked around her and said "No I do..." Suddenly a bright egg shaped odject floated in front of her.

""Yes I see and egg Renamon." Rika said.

Just then the egg went inside Rika, and all of Sakyuamons armror and weapons blew up into data and went inside her.

"Renamon what's going on?" Rika asked now extremly puzzled.

"Rika, we're going to have a digi-baby renamon said.

--

**BUM-BUM-BUM. tHIS IS GETTIN GOOD :)**


	3. How, When, What, Why, Who

Rika almost phainted at what her digimon had just said.

"Digi-baby but ho...THE DOBERMON!" Rika said. Dobermon must have "knocked-up," to Renamon when he knocked them out.

"Yes Rika it was most certainly him." Renamon said.

"Okay so you're pregnant now but why do we need to be Sakyamon?" Rika asked.

"All digi-mothers to be must be in mega form durring pregnacy, if not they will die."

"Okay but how long wll this last? I'm sure my mom and gradmother won't be very happy to see a full grown human digimon, with white hair and a black fox skin, who's pregnant in their home. Speaking of which why did all are stuff just blow up?"

"All that data prvides nutrience to the baby while it's in our womb."

Rika felt a little distrubed at the "are womb" part.

"And a digi-egg takes three days to ggrow before it's born," Renamon added

"Only three days," Rika thought as she patted her belly, which meant Sakuyamon was patting her's. "Good thing my mom is out on a visit to dad's and grandma is sick so she won't really notice anything."

Just then Sakuyamon's stomach growled

"Guess it's hungry Rika thought.

With that Sauyamon went to get a midnight snack then went back to sleep. Rika felt weird sleeping in Renamon, and the fact that she was partly pregnant with her.

"Just three days" She keplt repeating to herself. Then she slept


	4. Day 1

Day 1 (Friday):

Sakuyamon woke up the next morning to notice that her stomach had grown quite a lot over night. It was the size of a humans stomach durring 3 months of carrying a child.

"Wow," Rika thought to herself.

"Three days," Renamon said again.

Once again Sakuyamon's stomach was growling, it sounded like a grizzly bear.

"Man this digi-baby wants to eat," Rika said as she went off to the kitchen to get breakfast. Yet sadly they were all out of food.

"Huh? I thought Grandma went...oh ya she's sick," Rika remembered.

"The digi-baby needs food," Renamon said as they both began to feel a bit off hunger pains.

"Well with grandma sick I guess we'll have to go to the store." Rika said.

"Go out in public, like this?" Renamon said shocked by the idea.

"Don't worry Renamon, we just need some of my moms clothes, and some money." Rika said.

Sakuyamon then went to find some suitable clothes to wear out in public. Rika and Renamon did feel wierd trying on those clothes since

1) These were Rikas mom's clothes, and the fit her now which she felt was strange and

2) Renamon being a digimon and usally only wearing purple gloves felt it to be very odd.

"Why do humans wear such strange things?" she asked to Rika.

"Varety is the spice off life Renamon."

After trying on a bunch of clothes they found something that would make for a good discuise while in public. It was a pair of blue jeans, black boots, a red baseball cap, a T-shrit with a puppy on it, a white jaket, and sunglasses. Sakuyamon then proceeded to take some money a leave before her grandma showed up.

Once they got out of the house, Renamon began to try and fly.

"No Renamon no flying, human can't fly." Rika said.

Renamon then landed them and walked.

--

Both Rika and Renamon felt a bit strange walking down the steet. On guy even tried to hit on them, Sakuyamon just told him to take a hike, but he would take no for and answer so Renamon punched him and knocked him out.

Nothing else happened

--

The rest off the day was either, eating, going to the bathroom, or sleeping. Rika pretended to be sick to skip school and stay in her room. And to avoid her grandma.

Later on in the afternoon, Takato came by woundering why Rika miissed school.

Rika knowing that if Takato saw her like this she'd be in trouble. So she pretended to be real sick and he just left, in a bit of a fast way.

"Great now we have to worry about Takato," Rika though

"Why?" Renamon thought

"He'll be back" Rika warned.

Just then the fet a little bumping in their stomach, their dgi-baby was kicking

"Well at least this thing is affectionate," Rika and Renamon saif as they felt

The sun set an they went to sleep


	5. Day 2 part 1

Day 2: Saturday.

Sakuamon awoke once again to the morning sunrise. As she opened her eyes all she could see was a giant belly, her belly.

"Gosh even if it's just three days, this thing grows like a weed on Miracle Grow." Rika though to herself

Just then she felt a small wiggling in inside her

"Are baby is moving again," Renamon said.

"Just one more day and you'll be out of us," Rika said to the unborn digimon.

Then Rika got a strange thoughht

"Renamon if the digimon who rapped you was a Dobermon, and you're a Renamon, and I'm a human. What will this thing be?"

"One very interesting digimon," Renamon answered

"Rika time for breafast," Rika's grandmother sad as she came to her room.

Knowing that she couldn't see them like this the two girls had to think fast.

As Rikas grandmother opened the door she saw...nobody, it was empty.

"Hmm must have gone off to play that silly card game with her fiends. What do they cal it? Yizzgom? Oh well." Then she left the room

Once the door shut, Sakuyamon floated back down on the floor. She had been hidding on the ceiling of her room.

"This is getting to risky Rika, we can't say here anymore. Sooner or later she'll find out," Renamon said

Rika knowing now that Renamon was indeed right as they hould leave was a good idea. But where to?

"Takato's house?" Renamon suggescted.

"Takato's?" Rika said. But then decided he was their only hope now had to agree.

"I just hope he dosen't go crazy once he sees us," Rika said

--

"Y-y-y-you're pregnant?!" Takato studdered supriesed and what Rika and Renamon had told him about the Dobermon and everything.

"Um well I don't know if we can hide you here but Guilmon's place would be just perfect."

"Giving birth in a giant stone room, inhabited by Takato's digimon?" Renamon and Rika thought "Well what choice do we have."

"Oh and don't worry I'll call your Grandma and tell her that you're spending the night at my home," Takato said

"Thank you," Rika said.

With that Sakuyamon and Takato went off (Sakuyamons wearing that disguse by the way).

--

"Wow so Rika and Renamon are having a digi -baby Takato?" Guilmon asked.

"Yes they are Guilmon, I hope you dont mind if they stay with you do you?" Takato said

"This is truly going to be the craziest thing that's happened in my life," Henry, who Takato called to help with Sakuyamon said.

"Momentai" Terriermon said "Don't worry I'll stay and help Guilmon when the time to deliver comes."

"Good, I'm sure Guilmon would just phaint," Takato said.

"Wouldn't you?" Henery asked.

The argument ended as eveyone heard Sauyamon's stomach growl.

"Whoa you sure that's just one baby?" Takato said.

"It's louder than my tummy," Guilmon added

"Well Henry and I will got get some fod and stuff see you in a bit," Takato said.

With that they were off

--

**Strangeness and comedy coming soon :)**


	6. Day 2 part 2

Still Day 2:

Guilmon put his head next to Sakuyamons tummy, Terriermon did to.

"Awww it's kicking," Terriermon said.

"Say Terriermon, you're a machine type digimon sort of, how do machine type digimon have babies?" Rika asked curiously

"They just do," Terriermon said

"But how do they _have_ it?" Rika asked again.

"Oh," Terriermon said understanding the question fully now. "They use seregent mother digimon"

"But how do they get the child in them?"

"They take a piece of data from eachother and place it in the seregent mother digimon."

"So that's how it works," Rika said "I never would have guesed it worked like that."

Just then Takato and HHenry came with some bread, water, blankets, crakers, and some other stuff.

"Got eveything for the digi-baby," Takato proclamed a he got some bread for Sakuyamon.

"Say just how do the two of you eat, and go to the bathroom if your technically two seperate people?" Henery asked

"Well..." Renamon began to say

"On second thought never mind, I'm sure I don't want to know," Henery said.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Takato asked

"No," Rika said

"Takato why don't you pull out your digivise and see if you can look up what the baby digimon is." Henry suggested

"Great idea," Takato said as he gt out his digivise and began to scan

As he scanned for wat the digi-baby was a strang sort of purple kangaroo with bat wings and red eyes appered on his screen

"Roomon, rookie level, specialties bounceing bash, and outback blaze," Takato said

"Dobermon+Renamon+RikaPurple Kangaro digimon? I don't get it," Henery said.

"Well that might explain why it's kicking around like a pinball in a machine," Terriermon said as he continued to feel Sauyamons baby kick.

The sun began to set and Takato and Henry had to go.

"Take care of Sakuyamon you two" Takato and Henry said to their digimon and they left

"Momentai" Terriermon said.

With that they all fell asleep. Eager for the big day to come

--

**Next Chapter "GET THIS DIGI-BABY OUTTA ME!!"**

**;-)**


	7. Day 3 Birthday

The sun rose on day 3 of Sakuyamons pregnacy. The last day.

"Finaly I can get this Roomon out of us," Rika said in relief

"Indeed," Renamon added

"See the baby digimon," Guilmon cheered

"Momentai," Teriermon said.

--

About and hour later Takato and Henry came.

"Is it here yet?" They asked.

"No not y..." Just than Sakuyamon water broke

"Oh man it's on the way Takato panicked

"Takato keep it together," Henery said "Now help me deviver this egg."

Sakuyamon was lying on the floor, her arms wrapped against her stomach, and an obvious look of pain on her face. Luckly Henry and Takato brought everything for this moment. She was about to give birth

Towels, water, and even some booster needles, just in case.

"Push Sakuyamon push," Henery urged.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING"!? Sakuyamon screamed.

Just then she let out a huge blood curdling cream so loud that people in the U.S.A could hear it.

--

In U.S.A, George Bush was wrighting some laws when he hearrd something.

"Did you hear something?" Bush asked one of his secret servise men

"No sir," the man responded

--

Back in Japan, Rika and Renamon, now seperate, held their Roomon digi-egg.

Everyone said congrats to the two of them.

"Well now what do we do?" Rika asked Renamon

"I'l take care of it Renamon said

"But, but it's your child you can't just abandon it Rika," Takato stated

"All digimon are born without parents to raise them. I will send him to the digital word where he canbe raised like all digimon." Renamon said

"How are they raised?" Takato asked

They live in a sort of digital daycare until they are old enough to fend for themelves," Renamon said as she left for the digital world.

"Wait," Rika said, "Renamon will be the firt two digi-parents Rika said. "This little thing is our child and it will be raised by the people who love it."

Renamon was suprised by Rika turn in attitude.

Just then the egg hatched and Roomon was born.

"Hello, I'm Roomon," he said

"It has your eyes Rika," Takato commented

"Want to play?" Roomon asked

"Yay play" Guilmon said

"Momentai," Teriermon said.

With that the three began to wrestle, Renamon even joined in the fun.

Everyone felt proud and happy today. And knew little Roomon would grow up with a loving family.

The End


End file.
